


Baker street Music Academy (Sherlock music school AU)

by little_miss_perfect_Gryffindor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_perfect_Gryffindor/pseuds/little_miss_perfect_Gryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John share a dorm at BSMA a school for elite musicians striving to become professionals on their instruments. This could be the greatest years of their young lives or a nightmare.Hoping to have more mature content in later chapters.as of now rated for underage smoking and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker street Music Academy (Sherlock music school AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Warning this is my FIRST fanfiction to be published to this forum...Sorry. I recently started writing , so I am not that AMAZING. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to make a bonfire to roast s'mores.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hate this part everyone knows BBC Sherlock does not belong to me, nor am I making a profit from this story; If I did own Sherlock well the show would more than likely end up being porn. However since I do not own Sherlock I will use John and him as my playthings.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor

Sherlock watched dragging off his cigarette looking out the second story window ,as the car pulled through the gates to the school grounds. The car slowly making its way up the schools long twisting drive. Coming to a halt at the front steps. Out of the car stepped a young male no older than seventeen. His hair fair and sandy,average height,slightly stocky build. He had a minor limp only pronounced for the first few steps(psychosomatic then). Though, he stepped first with his left foot then right;the suitcase was held in his right hand(oh this was easy child's play really he had a shoulder injury left clavicle to be precise. The boy was also left hand dominant ,but that was just too obvious).

The boy(John) climbed the school steps oblivious to the steely calculating gaze of one Sherlock Holmes.  
________________________________________________________  
John found the front office and approached the secretary sitting behind the front desk,the office could be any office anywhere it's walls were beige and empty save a bulletin board full of tacked on papers(mostly just reminders for upcoming events and promotional club flyers). Trudging towards the desk the secretary looked up at John questioningly. "May I help you?", Her tone polite and smile sincere."Uh... Yeah My name is John Watson, I'm the transfer from London's Military institute.I just need my schedule and dorm assignment Ma'am ." John's tone was curt and warm two things that do not usually go together,but fit when used by John. "I am Assistant and Secretary to The principle .Give me one moment while I look up your information just take a seat there." She pointed to a row of chairs on the wall across from the desk. John took a seat and obligingly waited until she signaled for him to come back , "you're lucky we have one dorm space left,however it is not our preferred. Generally students dorm with students in the same section clarinets with clarinets and so forth . Seeings as there is only one space left you will be rooming with a violinist." John nodded considering he was lucky to even be here(he was on a scholarship his parents couldn't have afforded this school without it). He just hoped the other boy was at least a tad bit tidy John didn't like a lot of mess. His bed was always made with tight military precision and his barracks where clear of clutter. In fact during his stay in military school the bunk rooms were inspected morning and night , John walked the halls and saw the cases full of music awards. He had the sinking feeling his mediocre clarinet skills would not be would probably need to find one of the better clarinetists ,then to help him. After his accident ,it was a car accident that left his shoulder injured ,it ruined his chances of being in the military. Gave him a limp, one that his therapist and doctor agreed it was at least partially psychosomatic. With being caught up in his thoughts John barley noticed having made it to his room 221 B it was in the East wing of the school farthest from the classes,which where apparently according to the map on the second floor in the west had a minute ominous feeling upon seeing the yellow caution tape tacked to the frame of the door. AS John was pulling out the key to his room a dark haired boy came out of the room next to his(the boy's hair was a wild mess like he had just rolled out of bed.) He was followed out of his room by a caramel colored girl who's curly dark brown ,almost black, hair was equally debauched.

The dark haired boy glanced over at John "you must be the transfer student...I pity you poor person." John more than a little offended asked,"and why would you pity me exactly?" "simple really Sherlock is your room mate you seem like a nice person. Probably will not make it to the end of the semester before A he drives you insane or B kills you.I would stay clear of Sherlock Holmes if I were . I am Anderson by the way and this is Sally. " John gave Anderson an incredulous look." I will decide for myself thank you ." John already didn't like Anderson something about his snotty demeanor just turned him off.

Getting the key in the lock he opened the door to his room and looked back at the other two in the hall "Pleasant meeting you. I suppose I will be seeing you around." John said this more out of the habit , than actually meaning it. Anderson just didn't seem very gave him a sympathetic look that wasn't all that earnest and walked away.

Walking into the room and glancing around he saw chaos in its purest form: Books haphazardly stacked on any available surface, what looked to be a chemistry set and microscope on the desk,as well as jars and other miscellaneous things balancing precariously everywhere else. Slowly backing out of the room John bumped into something solid and warm very warm,almost like a human furnace. Spinning around John took in the tall(probably a good meter or two taller than himself),lanky,curly haired teen now standing in front of him. Neither noticing just how close they were to the other(completely invading the others personal space).

"Hi!" John said with a tone that mixed warmth and cheeriness just right and did not sound 's face was open and admired the look on his face ,it was like an open book.

"You injured your shoulder in a car accident very recently in the last ruined your brothers life(alcoholic). This is your last resort seeing as your military career was ended before it even began."

Spluttering John managed a weak,"How did you know?"

Sherlock smirking continued ,"Simple really I observe and then are left handed , but carry your suit case in your right . Injury to your left side then most likely a shoulder injury because your wrist and arm look normal no signs of recent , for the brother your suit case has a label on it with Harry Watson on it obviously a hammy down from an older alcoholism was a shot in the dark ,but a good one; The vomit stains on your shoes new and old they have been washed but you can't get rid of the marks on your of someone who doesn't party obviously a sibling coming home drunk happens often. The most obvious of all though was the bit about your term in military school; just look at your hair cut and the way you carry yourself(shoulders back and chin up) Screams military."

"BRILLIANT!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"hmm odd."

"Why?"

"That isn't what people normally say."

"what do people usually say?"

"Piss off"

"Oh well...I am John Watson and who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: ok, so I have a tendency to write shorter chapters. I like the way it makes things flow,so the chapters will be shorter. However, there will be alot of chapters and I am hoping to update at least once every couple of days. Also. Many thanks to my friend Sally (nickname as in like Sally Donovan...lol can't help it love the references) without her support I don't think I would ever have the inclination or motivation to write and publish my fan work. so thanks Sally for being my catalyst for this(I'm sure it will be) AMAZING piece of writing...lol love you chick.
> 
> Little_Miss_Perfect_Gryffindor


End file.
